PROJECT: Ionia
by Rinark
Summary: What happens when master Yi wakes up in a new Tech filled Ionia? And how did this come to happen? Based in the League of legends PROJECT Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_I have been running for several weeks now. Several have tried to stop me, all of them strong but none of them strong enough. I tried to tell them, to say I was innocent of the crime they convicted me of, but they would not listen. They fought me and I had to kill them. To defeat them and let them live would be a dishonour they did not deserve. Dishonour_ _ **he**_ _did not deserve. I will find the one guilty of the crime that forced me to kill my brother and bring them to justice. Now that I have left Ionia it should be easier. My first stop is Zaun._

Yi remembered the pain first. The pain of losing his first village to poison, the pain of losing his second village to the war between Ionia and Zaun, and of course the pain of being defeated and stabbed in the chest. He opened his eyes expecting to see a healing room but instead saw the face of the one who defeated him preparing the killing blow. He tried to move his hands to stop the blade but could not, he looked at them but instead of seeing his hands he saw metal claw like things bound to the arms of a chair. They resembled the shape of hands and responded like his (with the limitation of being restrained) but they were not his. He looked back up at his adversary expecting to feel the cold embrace of death but the image flickered and changed. He was not on the battlefield he was in a room filled with metal and cold light. A man wearing glasses but who had no real eyes approached him with a syringe that glowed orange. Yi struggled and tried to escape his bonds but could not the needle went in and Yi felt raw, unstoppable **POWER** run through his veins. His mind was consumed with the thought of escape and he broke the bonds. For a moment Yi felt free again but his attention soon snapped back to reality. He saw the man running towards him and Yi pushed back releasing a strange orange light that destroyed the lights and hit the man. Then Yi blacked out.

Fiora was trying to see the night sky when the building next to her exploded into light. She sighed knowing that tower all too well and knowing that if she meant what she said to Lucian about helping this city she would have to go check it out. She transmitted her location and intention to Lucian before taking a flying leap onto the roof of the now partially destroyed skyscraper and made her way into what she knew to be the main lab. It was hard to forget this place even though this was the place that tried to make her forget.

"Explosion atop PROJECT Tower. Investigate, analyse and report, engage all hostiles encountered"

"Understood" Zed fired up the mechanics in his legs and took off towards the tower.

 **Hello! Please tell me if you like this basic setup for a story. If you do I promise the next chapter will be longer, this was just a way of seeing if people are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Something is wrong in this city. The wind is different, rotten. I plan on leaving as soon as I can, but first I need some information and what better place to find that than a bar. I sit down at the counter and order the strongest thing on the menu. When it's served I force two glasses of it down, then look around the place for someone who looks like they might know something. Before I can decide on whom to ask about a solider with a wind blade, a cloaked man sits down next to me. The bar stool creaks from his weight which intrigues me, as he is smaller than I am and my stool made no such noise. He must be carrying something heavy, I conclude but before I try to work out what it is he speaks._

" _Very few Ionians are present in this city, why are you here?" His voice is strange; like he is speaking through an electric fan and when I look at his hood all I see are two glowing eyes._

" _How could you tell I was Ionian?" I ask cautiously._

" _Your sword makes it so obvious I wonder why you bothered with the disguise" he answered, and then a hint of anger crept into his voice "Now answer my question"_

 _I think about lying but then realize he might know something about my target "I am trying to find someone who uses a blade that can use the wind" I finally say "I fought this person in Ionia but I could not see their face before they defeated me._

" _And if you find this person, what makes you so sure you can win the fight this time?"_

 _I faltered. "I will…. Become stronger, and then I will defeat them"_

 _The man laughed "Well then" he eventually said "becoming stronger is something I can help you with, but first let us drink" he brought out a bottle from his cloak and poured two glasses for us using the empty glasses in front of me. I look at the glass suspiciously._

" _How do I know this is not a drug?" I ask. The man shrugs, then takes my glass and drinks it, before offering me his glass, I decide to try it out knowing that it cannot be anything that I cannot handle and he can. The drink is good. I turn to the man and I begin to talk._

Bang Bang Bang.

Yi heard something outside the destroyed room and tried to get up but failed. It was so dark he couldn't see a thing. "This would be better if I could see" he thought to himself and suddenly the room was filled with an orange light, he saw some words in the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head the words moved as well. He tried keeping his head still and focused on the words with his eyes. They said

Night Vision: ON

Bang Bang Bang.

A crack appeared in the wall next to Yi which gradually widened into a space he could get through. Yi could make out a faint purple light through the gap before a hand reached through to grab him. Yi stopped for a moment then grabbed the hand which pulled him out of the rubble and towards the purple light.

Fiora crept through the wreckage of the lab looking for signs of life. She heard a small noise from under a pile of debris and walked over, turning on her scanner as she did so. Sure enough there was another project, some poor soul that the zaunite government had decided to "improve", trapped in the room, still, this particular one looked different to the others. He was bulkier and helmet looked like it had enough gadgets inside to start up a mod-shop like the ones she had seen in the slums. Funny, the way the display was designed; it looked like the man had 6 eyes, a man with 6 eyes on his helmet... It couldn't be, she decided, he died at the very start of the war. But she had to get this man out. She slashed the objects away from her with three quick strikes then made another few strikes to make a hole large enough to pull the man through. She stuck her hand through the gap and used her enhanced strength to pull him out. He seemed rather confused, as if his mind wasn't in the same place as his body was. She tried to shake him out of it.

"Are you ready to leave or what?" she said impatiently. She knew that the control droids were probably on the way or worse, zaunite controlled projects. The man was looking at her now so she snapped him out of whatever he was experiencing.

"Is your memory functional?" she asked realizing that perhaps his memory after the procedure, was not doing too well "What is your name?" the man paused for a moment as if searching for the answer.

"My name" he answered after a few seconds had passed. "is Yi".

His response visibly shocked the woman in front of him and Yi wondered why? Also the way she phrased the question about his memory was strange. Though it seemed like a relevant question now that he thought about it. Parts of his memory were missing, and knowing that was a very strange feeling, He knew something was supposed to there but there was, nothing. Yi tried to focus but then his, someone appeared. He should know this dark figure but they had no name. But they were an enemy that was definite. Nothing good could come of this man, Yi tried to back away from the vision but the woman in purple held him until the enemy disappeared, flickering away like he was a bad signal on a TV. Yi looked at the woman closer, she seemed, familiar. Did he fight her? Yes he did but not like he fought the enemy, this was a friendly fight. Yes, she was a friend, he could remember that. But who was she?

It had to be a coincidence Fiora thought, it just **had** to be. Master Yi died. He was dead and buried. But, he wasn't. He was here. Fiora looked around, if they went through the trouble of making a dead man a project then they must have a made him a, there it is. Fiora walked over to the glowing yellow blade and slowly wrapped her hand around the hilt. This was a fine weapon indeed. The edge of it was so sharp, that when she moved it, she could feel it cutting through the air as smoothly as a knife through soft butter. It almost made her jealous when she compared it to her rapier, perhaps she could borrow it? No, this was not her weapon. She took a moment longer to enjoy the craftsmanship then handed it to the man who claimed to be Yi. One good way to see if this man was who he says he is is to duel him, like they used to duel before the war started. She unsheathed her blade and began to move into the standard start position for a duel before Lucian communicated with her

"Control droids are on their way towards you Fiora, get out now"

She sighed. Duelling would have to wait for now. She looked back at the could-be Yi.

"Can you move?"

"I… I believe so" He shook himself a little then started to get up.

"You are going to have to"

Fiora quickly evaluated their exits. He didn't look strong enough to make it out through the hole in the roof she made and walking down all those stairs would take too long. That left the service elevator on the outside of the building. Fiora dashed to the heavy steel doors in the way of their exit and they burst of their hinges.

"We will talk later, now we leave" then she stepped outside with Yi slowly following, too afraid to dare defy her.

"Hostiles Identified. Preparing to engage"

"Message received, Zed leave none alive"

 **Another chapter is here. Thank you so much to all you lovely reviewing people you motivated me to get this chapter out so quickly :) I am not just writing what happens in the PROJECT OVERDRIVE video. I am just using it as a kick-off point for my story. Action and fighting next chapter! Look forward to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Why was I here? I was here to… I was here to… I remember, I was here to become stronger. I had to find the one who had tainted my name and defeat them. That was why I was here. To become strong enough to defeat them. The man with the cloak and the strange voice had told me to come here if I wanted to be better. I assume better is stronger. What else had we spoken about? I cannot recall. It feels as if we spoke of important things but this location is all that I distinctly remember from the night. Probably the alcohol. Must be the alcohol. I look at the large metal doors that prevent me from entering. I hesitate, and then knock. The price for justice is never too high. Slowly but surely, the doors open._

Fiora stepped into the city's night-time glow. Despite the grievances she had about what happened here in Ionia she had to admit, the city that had been built here, was beautiful at night. The golden light rising from the lower levels of neon lights and electric cars, gave the top spires she could see, an ethereal feeling to them. As if the whole city was a forest made of metal and light. She spun around quickly to make sure that Yi was still with her and not freaking out again. He must have a corrupted memory. Perhaps she could convince Grease to take a look at it. Though thinking on it, she might have to restrain him to ensure he didn't completely dissemble him in his enthusiasm. She turned back to the view of the city. But enough thinking about the future. Right now she had to get herself and Yi off this rooftop.

Fiora started towards the elevator control panel when she heard Yi gasp. She spun around and saw two projectiles headed for Yi, who seemed paralyzed by fright. Fiora would have to move fast, she dashed towards Yi and pushed him down in an effort to shield him. She braced for the impact and. Bang Bang. Two shots rang out. She saw the first projectile spin off into the city and the second impaled itself in the floor. Fiora let out the breath she had been holding. "Lucian" she said relieved "you made it".

Yi was still reeling over the revelation that his flesh was gone but he could still feel. He shook himself slightly and assessed the situation. The woman in purple was shielding him protectively and a new character with two guns that looked like they were crafted from light who was pointing his weapons, at him? No, over Yi's shoulder, at something else. Yi turned to see what it was. A man shaped robot was crouching above the doorway they had just walked out off. The weapons on his arms sparked another memory with Yi. There was a man from his past that used weapons like those. He was called Zed.

Zed stayed frozen for another moment, and then he leapt at them. The man who had been called Lucian let loose a volley of shots but Zed dodged them with ease, Zed then hit the floor and started sprinting towards them. Lucian started firing again but Zed was teleporting from side to side, never letting Lucian hit him. Yi felt a sharp pull on his arm and saw the woman preparing a platform for them to leave in. He thought about helping Lucian but knew that he would be more of a hindrance than a help if he just tried charging in so Yi rushed to the platform instead. Lucian was still firing as the platform began to descend into the city. Yi looked at the woman. Is he not coming with us? The woman smiled and gesticulated upwards with her head. Yi looked up. At first all he could see was the night sky, illuminated by the city but then the shape of a man wielding two neon bright weapons appeared and dropped down onto the descending surface. But Yi kept watching. If Lucian was here where was Zed? Suddenly another shape appeared in Yi's vision. Zed was clearly not going to give up so easily.

Zed assumed a conical position to speed his descent, as he landed Fiora made a dash for him, sabre flashing. But when she cut into what was supposed to be Zed's flesh, it passed right through as if he was made of air. Wait not air, _shadow_. Fiora spun around lifting her blade quickly, just managing to parry Zed's strike at her neck. He made a swipe for her leg with his other arm but by then Lucian was ready. He started firing shots at Zed forcing him to teleport. Fiora assumed the starting position for a fight then struck at Zeds chest despite the fact Zed was still in mid-air from the teleport. Zed responded with a sharp jab at her sword arm so that Fiora was forced to change direction to glance the blow of her shoulder guard. Lucian was still firing, forcing Zed to keep moving. He threw a shuriken at Lucian that knocked a blaster to the floor then swiftly dove at Lucian his arm blade pointed straight at Lucian's heart. Fiora started to turn in an attempt to save her ally but Yi beat her too it.

Yi brought his sword down in a powerful strike, which hit Zed with enough force to throw him to the ground. Zed tried to act as if nothing had happened but Yi smiled at the newly formed crack in Zed's mask. Taking a crouching position as he had a thousand times before Yi felt the sword in his hand grow larger, responding to his needs. His vision flickered and Zed was replaced by the form of the enemy, but Yi did not falter; now he had enough power to defeat any enemy, so that's precisely what he did. Charging at Zed with such speed and force that when he and Zed collided, the blast unleashed gave off enough force to break the rest of the working lights on the building and turned Zed into… another shadow. Damn.

Fiora felt like she might fall over and Lucian didn't look much better. It was Yi. She knew wuju style when she saw it, and since it didn't look like this man had a tail, it had to be him. She felt like crying. He wasn't dead. Ionia still had hope. If Yi still lived then Ionia's culture could still survive. After what had happened to Lee Sin, Fiora had doubted there was any of Ionia left worth saving. But with Yi's skills added to her ragtag group of rebels, then perhaps they would have enough power to start making a real difference in the capital. She caught herself. She could think about that later, for now, it was clear Yi needed rest. She had a lot of history to go over.

 **So here is a chapter. Sorry about the wait, my brain shut off for a while because I was sick and didn't want to put effort in. I am not going to have a release schedule but I am going to try to release a chapter every 1 or 2 weeks. I know this is very slow when you look at how much I am writing but I am a busy person with loads of schoolwork and that has to take precedence :( Please review as whenever I get an alert that someone has reviewed or favorite my story I get a short burst of "YEAH PEOPLE NEED MORE STORY GET WRITING SCRUB!"**


	4. Chapter 4

" _So tell me Ionian, How does this "wind wall" technique of yours work exactly?"_

 _The man with the metal voice and hood was walking around the room checking various tools and devices, while I sat in the middle, watching him._

" _I use my blade to cut a vacuum out of the air, the wind then rushes upward to fill it and any projectiles that pass through are swiftly blown away. But wait… how do you know about that?" I ask narrowing my eyes._

" _You told me of it the night we drank" He replied offhandedly. Now are you ready to begin your transformation?"_

 _I do not recall speaking to you about such things, why did I deem it appropriate to tell you, a man I do not even know the name of, about my sword skills?"_

 _The man laughed, his shoulders shaking hard enough to let his hood begin to slip down his head. "Clearly you cannot hold your drink as well as you said you could if you do not remember my name"_

" _And why" I said angrily, beginning to question myself more and more "did I choose to allow someone I have not known for longer than a week, perform experiments on me?"_

 _The man stopped chuckling abruptly. "Because" he said, those red eyes of his starting to glimmer "you need strength, and I am the only one who will give it to you"_

 _I paused "I need this strength?"_

" _To defeat the one who took your life away I thought"_

" _Yes… of course… But I still wish to know your name and face"_

" _My name" the man said in a low voice that almost vibrated, his hood finally slipping off to reveal the shiny metal carapace beneath "Is Viktor"_

" **This** is Ionia?" Yi couldn't believe it. This city of neon lights and bright metal buildings looked like a city of Zaun or Piltover, Not his beloved country that he devoted his very existence to protecting from the like of… well this. He was sitting in an alley a few blocks away from the tower, to his left, piping that had glowing blue plasma flowing through it illuminating his face and the woman's, who had broken the news to him. She had said her name was Fiora and that they knew each other, but when he said all he remembered was them fighting, but not properly, she had smiled, but also sagged just enough for him to notice. The more time that passed though, the more he remembered. He didn't try to chase the memories though; they vanished when he did that. The man who introduced himself as Lucian was peering out of the alley and into the city. Yi turned back to Fiora

"Why did Ionia choose to become this way?"

Fiora looked at him, concerned.

"You really remember nothing of the Zaunite war?"

Yi shook his head slowly. The words meant something, he was sure of that, but no events from the past came to him, just more blurry images of a village on fire.

"No, nothing is clear, It's as if my memories are poisoned" Fiora and Lucian glanced at each other.

"Yi, I don't think its poison"

"But what else could affect my mind in such a way?"

Fiora hesitated then resigned herself to the inevitable.

"I think the computer that is in your head is broken"

She said it so fast Yi almost missed it, and when it did finally register, he couldn't believe it

"A computer? An object that Piltover uses to control their creations? A piece of metal and electricity, is in my head?"

"Yes, and by the looks of it, the rest of your body as well"

"Oh"

For a few moments, all that could be heard was the sound of the hustle and bustle of the city at night.

"It's not that bad" Fiora said, in an attempt to cheer Yi up. She got the sense that if she could remove his helmet, she would see tears. "You'll find that everything you could do before is enhanced, and of course, you get to still be alive!"

Yi remained silent.

Fiora decided to stop talking. This was clearly too much.

A few more moments passed. Then Lucian called over his shoulder.

"Fiora, patrol of bots headed this way, shall I take them out?"

Fiora thought for a moment

"No, we cannot risk one escaping and revealing our position" Lucian nodded

"I'll see what other ways we can…"

Suddenly a blinding light shone through the alley and focused on the three people inside.

"CITIZENS INSIDE DESIGNATED AREA ARE REQUIRED TO STEP OUT INTO OUR CUSTODY"

"Damn"

Fiora looked around quickly for a means of escape. No sewer entrances, No air vents they could fit through, and she would rather try her luck with the robots than with that plasma. She was so focused on finding an escape she almost didn't notice Yi standing up and walking towards the alleyway entrance.

"Yi! What are you doing?"

"Those things mean us harm, correct?"

"Yes, so come back out of their line of fire!"

"I will return momentarily" Yi took one more step, and vanished in a blaze of orange light.

He remembered nothing of a family, almost nothing of his friends and nothing of home outside of pixilated images and values. But he did remember one thing perfectly. He remembered how to fight. Yi saw the first android and moved. He was right in front of it faster than the time it took for the machines processers to acknowledge that he came into view. He made a quick slash to the centre and moved to his next target without slowing his swing, so the end of his first slash hit the second robot before the damage from the first target took effect. He teleported to the next robot in view and made a swift upward swipe that cleaved the metal carapace in two, he finally arrived at the last group of guards and appeared in the middle of the group, swinging his now fully extended blade in a circle, and cutting through to bot's protective shells as if they weren't there.

Fiora made it to the street outside, Yi was going to need help and she must move fast if she wants to stop the bots from getting him. She drew her sabre, started to dash, then faltered when she looked out. All 10 bots had been destroyed and were lying around the alley in various forms of demolition with Yi standing at the centre of the destruction. Fiora hated to admit it but… this was impressive. She could only begin to imagine what Yi's full capabilities were. She looked over at Yi. He was gazing at the night sky, his hold on his sword and reality, beginning to slip she strode over and stood next to him. Yi looked at her from the corner of his eye, and then returned to searching the sky for something.

"You are a greater warrior than ever Yi"

"It would seem so"

"You have gained power, and you have been brought to a new world"

"This city feels sick and I have only been in it for a few hours"

"Yi, this is important"

"What is?"

"Despite all of the change to Ionia, and despite all of the pain you feel, do you still love Ionia?"

Yi turned Fiora, seemingly offended.

"What a ridiculous question"

"Oh I see, never mi-"

"Of course I still love Ionia"

Fiora looked at Yi, surprised. He continued:

"Just because this place is filled with metal buildings and dark smoke, doesn't mean I don't still love my country. I never just loved Ionia for its landscape, It was the people. And unless the people of Ionia have turned into monsters that cannot be brought back ever, then I will not give up on this place"

Fiora looked at Yi with respect and hope.

"Well then" she eventually said with a new smile gracing her lips. "We better get started"

 **Another chapter! And I have no video to use for a crutch anymore from her on out you readers are stuck with what my head has in it. Be very afraid. Thank you SO MUCH to all the lovely people who write me reviews, it always makes me happy to read them and like I said before, it motivates me to write more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you keep reading.**

 **P.S any ideas on what to call this city? If you write a suggestion I would be happy to use it (all I have is "cyber city")**


End file.
